EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis After Anabel traps Guile in an electric field, Emerald tries to capture Jirachi. However, Guile's Surskit uses Psybeam and manages to destroy the Ball, setting Jirachi free. Anabel and Emerald try to attack, but get binded by Surskit's nectar. Guile attempts to attack, but Emerald is saved by the Pokémon he calmed down before. Chapter Plot Riding Raikou, Anabel and Emerald charge towards Guile and has Raikou use Thunder Shock on him. Anabel is aware Thunder Shock does not inflict much damage, but has used the move to trap Guile, limiting his movement. Raikou conjures a thundercloud, for normally such an ability can be used outdoors, but Raikou carries its own thunderclouds. Guile gets hit by lightning and wonders what that Pokémon is. Anabel explains it is Raikou, the Legendary Pokémon from Johto. The reporter sees Anabel is powerful, but Anabel believes certain strength just comes with birth - strength she calls "Talent". Emerald sends Hitmonlee and Cubone to fight Jirachi. Hitmonlee uses Mach Punch, intimidating Jirachi, as Emerald's tactic is to stop Jirachi from moving. Cubone, however, throws its bone nunchucks, binding Jirachi and stopping it from moving. Emerald admits he thought he could catch Jirachi with a Timer Ball. Since it did not work, Emerald throws a Luxury Ball instead, aiming at Jirachi's line at the stomach. Jirachi is hit with the ball and begins to be sucked into it. Elsewhere, Scott is at the Battle Arena and explaining the press the challenger and the Frontier Brain, Greta, would arrive. However, Scott wonders where they are, especially when Greta specifically wanted to challenge Emerald. However, Scott is aware all of them are trying to capture Jirachi and prevent the crook from obtaining it. The reporter claims Emerald managed to capture Jirachi. Emerald doubts that, since the Ball needs to close to confirm Jirachi's capture. The reporter and Emerald turn around, seeing Surskit is using Psybeam to prevent the Ball from closing. Surskit manages to destroy the Ball, freeing Jirachi. Guile channels the lighting, using his sword, shouting he won't be interrupted anymore. Anabel and Raikou charge towards Guile, but the two, along with Emerald and the reporter, step into something sticky. Guile reveals Surskit also released some of its nectar around the place to limit their movement. With a wave of his sword, Guile releases a wave, trying to kill Emerald and the rest. However, Sudowoodo, Dusclops and Emerald's Sceptile stand in the path, preventing the wave. Guile attempts to take Jirachi, who simply vanishes. Guile is mad, having attempted much to reach Jirachi. Guile claims he has four more days and leaves, chiding everyone and claiming they will see the day when Guile Hideout becomes "the master of this world". Everyone comes to the Battle Arena, apologizing to Scott they are late. Scott announces the event will be conducted, but Anabel tells Scott he knew about Jirachi and Guile coming to the Battle Frontier, asking if she is right in this. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters